La dificil vida de tres chicos con chicas monstruo
by Tensa Amidamaru
Summary: la vida de tres chicos dara un giro de 360 grados cuando un grupo de chicas lleguen a su vida,ahora los chicos no solo deben tratar con la dificultad de vivir su dia a dia,deben ser anfitriones de estas chicas las cuales sienten algo por ellos,¿podran estos chicos sobrevivir el dia a dia ahora que tienen que cuidar a estas chicas? (fic en colaboracion Con themasterZero106)
1. Capitulo 1

**_Hola a todos como les va aquí con otro fic colaboracivo junto a mi buen amigo Themasterzero106_**

**_Un rayo rojo apareció materializando a un reploid rojo_**

**_Zero: hola chicos tanto tiempo_**

**_Verán mi amigo zero-kun se le averio su PC hace ya un tiempo por eso no a podido escribir nuevos capítulos para su fics_**

**_Zero: pero gracias a mi teléfono Tesa amidamaru y yo pudimos seguir en contacto y claro creamos estos ficsen colaboración_**

**_Bueno en fin espero que disfruten este fic en colaboración sin mas preámbulo_**

**_Zero/Yo: Empecemos (n_n)_**

* * *

**Reproducir Op Saikousoku Fall in love**

un dia comun en la ciudad de tokio japon un dia calido de verano en una casa de los suburbios una alarma estaba sonando en el cuarto de una casa la habitación era ocupado por un chico pelirrojo el cual al despertar lo primero que vio fue unos generosos pechos talla D cubiertos por un fino pelaje café para su impresión

Chico: Lynx no crees que deberias dormir en tu propia cama y en tu cuarto

Lynx: Zero cariñito dame solo unos cinco minutos mas hoy hace un calor delicioso es mas mejor pasemos el dia en casa durmiendo

La chica llamada lynx no era una chica como cualquiera era una chica que tenia un cuerpo cubierto por un pelaje café y con un cabello café del cual salían dos orejas de gato, cola café y patas en lugar de pies y manos,zero como el chico fue identificado estaba nervioso pues la chica gato estaba abrazándolo y pegando sus pechos a su cara

Zero se recostó despertando a lynx revelando unos ojos azules

Zero: si bueno kuro,tu hermanita cheetha,shiroko y las otras chicas no tardan en despertar y kuro y yo debemos hacer el desayuno (dijo levantándose de la cama)

lynx: No lo creo (n_n)

Lynx lo tomo y lo atrapo en un fuerte abrazo acunándolo en sus pechos

Lynx: las especies felinas nos gusta el calor es excelente para las siestas porfavor no me levantes de la cama

en eso la pillama de lynx se habré mostrando sus pechos y pezones sin sostén cosa que hizo que zero entrara en panico

Zero: _PE-PECHOS ESTO ES MALO TENGO QUE ESCAPAR DESPERTAR A LYNX_

En eso oyo ronquidos y entonces vio a lynx dormida denuevo

Zero: _SE DURMIO DE NUEVO_

Zero no podia despertar fue cuando en un intento desesperado tomo la cola de lynx aciendola maullar

Lynx: ny-nya zero no seas tan rudo

Zero: "su cola es su punto debil talvez"

zero comenzo a estimular su cola haciendo que la Bastet sintiera una onda de placer y maullara en lugar de gemir al final zero estimulo la punta de su cola haciéndola maullar aun mas y logrando que ella soltara a zero y este pudo respirar

zero: uf que alivio

Lynx: zero y-yo

En eso lynx vuelve a apretar a zero fuertemente y lo coloca entre sus pechos y clavandole sus garras que salieron por el placer en su espalda

Lynx: ME VENGOOOOOOOOOOO (grito llegando al climax)

Zero: _MI ESPALDA_

Despues de un momento se puede ver a la chica gato totalmente alegre

Lynx: eres todo un Animal en la cama Cariño estoy ya lista para el desayuno (n_n)

Zero se encontraba tirado en la cama totalmente agotado

Zero: cinco minutos mas (dijo con un espíritu saliendo de su boca)

Lynx: porfavor levántate (dijo tomándolo del brazo)

Los dos salieron de su habitacion y se reunieron en la cocina donde vieron a un chico pelinegro de ojos verdes agotado algo lastimado y a su lado estaba una chica una con cabello negro de la cual salian dos ojeras de perro y vistiendo una piyama de perro además de poseer un pelaje negro por su cuerpo, ademas tenia una cola de perro y patas de perro en lugar de piernas y estaba sonrojada

Zero: buenos días kuro a ti también kerri

Kerri: buenos días (dijo sonrojada)

Zero: Tu tambien kuro (-_-)

Zero: Si...kerri tampoco queria despertar hoy (-_-)

Kerri: Prefiero no tocar el tema (¬/_/¬)

Zero: bueno kuro preparemos el desayuno antes que las niñas despierten

Los dos chicos empezaron a hacer el desayuno de las chicas, en eso ven como un chico de cabello castaño, ojos negros, estaba lastimado y caminando con algo de dificultad.

-Hola Kaiser-dijeron los dos adolecentes.

-Hola chicos-dijo el mencionado Kaiser con dolor.

-¿Tu tambien?-preguntaron los dos.

-Si lina no dejaba de moverse mucho y termino rasguñandome en toda la espalda-dijo con dolor el chico.

-Te comprendemos-dijieron los dos y despues ven como una chica pasaba a la cocina, tenia un pelaje de guepardo, cabello desareglado y salvaje, ojos de depredadora, y una larga cola, abrio el refigerador y de ahi saco una soda.

-Hola chicos-dijo la chica guepardo saliendo de la cocina.

-Si hola Lina-dijeron Zero y Kuro.

**_Unos momentos despues._**

Los chicos terminaron de hacer el desayuno y vieron como Lynx, Lina y Kerri se sentaban en la mesa para comer pero faltaban los niños.

-¡NIÑOS DESPIERTEN!-gritaron los chicos.

-¡Ya vamos!-fue la respuesta de los niños que por la voz era de niñas y de un niño.

Despues de unos segundos llegan dos niñas y un niño a la sala.

La primera en llegar fue una niña peliblanca de ojos rojos

Niña: huele rico el desayuno

de repente un chico de cabello castaño aparece

Niño: si se ve be bien

luego al ultimo llego una niña que parecía una versión mas pequeña de lynx ademas esta tenia cabello rubio y pelaje amarillo por su cuerpo

zero: buenos dias ryu,shiroko,cheetha

Shiroko: buenos dias zero,kuro,kaiser

Ryu: diganme porque se en tan cansados

Cheetha: nyaa y cuando va estar listo el desayuno

Kuro: bueno aun falta para terminar el desayuno chicas mientras terminamos aqui porque no se van con las niñas a bañar

Cheetha: HIIIIS NO GRACIAS

Lynx: cheetha debes superar tu miedo al agua

Cheetha: Pero lynx a mi no me gusta el agua y lo sabes

lina: supéralo niña el agua no te hace nada

Cheetha: pero

Shiroko: vamos será divertido ademas será un baño caliente es le mejor tipo de baño que puedes recibir (n_n)

-B-b-b-bueno-dijo la pequeña con nerviosismo y ella junto con las chicas y las niñas de fueron al baño para bañarse.

-Podemos estar tranquilos ahora-dijo con alegria Kaiser.

-Bueno pero solo sera un momento-dijo Zero con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno ¿que hay en las noticias?-pregunto Kuro prendiendo la Tv con un control remoto.

-El intercambio de interespecies se dara acabo a las personas que aun no tienen a una especie a quien cuidar-dijo un reportera-Se ha dicho que mas especies se estan expandiendo y hay que empezar a dar mas especies a la gente-dijo la mujer.

-¿Que mas compañia?-dijo con enojo Kaiser.

-No puede ser nos basta con las que tenemos-dijo Zero con tristeza al ver las noticias.

-Nunca crei que algun dia esto pasara-dijo con tristeza Kuro.

**_mientras en el baño_**

Las chicas estaban en una gran bañera tipo aguas termales relajándose y bañándose

Shiroko: que relajante (dijo alegre)

Lynx: si necesitaba esto (n_n)

lina: el agua caliente en definitiva es mejor que la fría

Kerri: si bueno parece que a alguien no le hace mucha ilusión entrar

La chica de orejas de perro señalo a la pequeña niña gato que estaba temblando usando una toalla que era lo que la cubria

Shiroko: cheetha que esperas entra el agua esta deliciosa (n_n)

Cheetah: no creo que sea buena idea

Lynx: cheetha entramos al programa de intercambio cultural para tener nuevas experiencias

Cheetha: si pero no que involurara mojarnos enserio tu,yo y kerri somos de egipto no es conocido por tener agua en exeso ademas somos gatos se supone que no nos guste el agua

lynx: sigues usando esa escusa para no bañarte tranquila entra al agua y relajate

Cheetha: nyaaaa bueno esta bien

Cheetha metio uno de sus pies al agua y despues entro por completo

Cheetha: nyaaaaaa que agradable (n_n)

shiroko: que te dije

entonces la puerta del baño se abre revelando a…¿ryu cubierto por una toalla?

Lina: ¿Ryu? ¿Que haces aquí? (dijo cubriendose los senos)

Cheetha: SI AHORA SOLO SE PERMITEN NIÑAS (dijo muy molesta)

Ryu: de echo necesito un baño ademas no tienen algo que yo no tenga o tendre al crecer (¬/_/¬) (dijo con una voz suave)

Shiroko: jejeje alfin decides acompañarnos mika-chan (n_n)

Lynx/kerri/lina/Cheetha: ¿mika-chan?

Ryu: mi nombre no es ryu ese es solo mi apodo mi nombre es Ryumika

Ryumika entro a la bañera y se relajo

Lynx: pesábamos que eras un niño lo siento mika-chan

Ryu: NO ME DIGAS MIKA…solo sigan llamándome Ryu como siempre

Kerri: no lo entiendo si eras una niña ¿porque no nos acompañabas en el baño hasta ahora?

Ryu: me creian un niño asi que solo les segui la corriente ademas me gusta bañarme en privado

Shiroko: mika-chan deberías dejar de acerté pasar por niño (Dijo seria)

Ryu: primero deja de decirme mika segudo no me culpes cuando las personas me ven a simple vista me creen un niño

Shiroko: será por tu forma de vestir, siempre te vistes como niño

Ryu: no me gusta el color rosa,los vestidos, ni las faldas demándame (dijo evitando el contacto visual)

Cheetha: nya tu actitud tampoco ayuda en nada siempre buscas pleitos

Ryu: Defiendo a los niños que son abusados,káiser,Zero y kuro dicen que no tiene nada de malo Tener Carácter fuerte o ayudar a los demás además no quiero la piedad de los niños solo porque soy una niña

Shiroko: aun asi no podras evitar usar falda, en secundaria es obligatorio llevarla en el uniforme femenino

Ryu: DEJA DE DECIRLO (ÒwÓ)

Las chicas veian a las tres niñas discustir con una sonrisa mientras se relajaban

Lynx: _los baños japoneses son lo mejor aunque oi que hay algo llamado baño mixto en donde las parejas se bañan juntas_

Lynx/Kerri/lina: _me pregunto si Zero/kuro/kaiser les interesaria hacer baño mixto_ (pensaron sonrojadas)

**_Mientras devuelta con los chicos viendo las noticias_**

Reportera: la nueva canción de ANM48 "cada dia orejas de animal" esta en la cima de los rankings,el popular grupo de idols lo ha vuelto a hacer desde su debut, no han sacado nada mas que exitos! ANM48 es el primer grupo idol que consiste nada mas que en inter especies han capturado los corazones de muchos con su impacto y lindura y uno podría decir que todo es gracias al intercambio cultural entre especies, antes los gobiernos solían ocultar estas especies humanoides del mundo, sin embargo fue decidido que podríamos beneficiarnos de una coexistencia pacifica y así nació esta propuesta, desde entonces el programa de intercambio cultural ha sido un gran éxito y varias son las especies que han sido integradas a la sociedad humana con facilidad sorprendentemente el mundo no ha cambiado mucho después de ello

-Lo que dices es verdad-dijo Zero viendo las noticias, mientras cocinaba.

-Y que lo digas, la mayoría de las inter especies han sido trasladadas a la gente del mundo, da igual si son hombres o mujeres, a cada uno le dan un inter especie del sexo opuesto-dijo Kuro lavando unas verduras.

-Claro eso me llena de confusión. ¿Aun se acuerdan como fue que conocimos a las chicas?-pregunto Zero con una sonrisa.

-Como no-dijeron los dos con sonrisas.

**_Hace unos meses atrás._**

Se podía ver una casa de japon de lo mas tranquila posible, en donde vivian solamente cinco personas.

-¿Oye shiroko terminaste tu tarea?-pregunto Kuro mirando a su hermana.

-Ya casi-dijo con una sonrisa la niña.

-¿Y tu ryu?-pregunto Kaiser.

-Casi termino-dijo con una sonrisa la niña disfrazada de niño.

**_Con Zero._**

Este tenia su celular en la mano y cerca de su oído mientras hablaba con alguien.

-Si. ¿Que? traerán inter especies a nuestra casa. ¡¿EH?! pero están consiente que somos cuatro chicos viviendo en la misma casa con una niña, sería que traerían a 4 inter especies de nuestro sexo opuesto. Si lo se es la ley pero. ¡Que! Oye no cuelgues. VALE VALE lo haremos, si está bien. Adios-dijo colgando su celular para después deprimirse, entro a la casa llamando la atención de los chicos.

-Zero ¿Por qué esa cara?-pregunto Kuro viendo a su amigo.

-Me llamo el programa de inter cambio de especies-dijo Zero mirando a sus amigos.

-¿Que te dijeron?-pregunto Kuro.

-Una tal kuroko smith dijo que mandaran a cuatro inter especies a nuestro hogar para que tengan a sus anfitriones como yo, Kuro, Kaiser e incluso Ryu a la cual mandaran a otra niña con nosotros, que es hermana de una de ellas-dijo Zero con nerviosismo.

Kuro: si saben que Ryu es una niña cierto (-_-)*

kaiser: adema esto debe ser un error no recuerdo que nos inscribiéramos en el programa de anfitriones para el intercambio

Zero: si lo se pero no quería oír razones

Kuro: valla un lio...no nos queda otra mas que darle el aviso a las niñas

Kaiser: bueno vamos

los tres fueron a la habitación de las niñas para darles las noticias

Shiroko/Ryu: INCREIBLE/que fastidio (*w*)/(-_-)

Shiroko: como puedes decir eso seremos anfitriones del programa de intercambio entre especies

Ryu: si pero como siempre me confunden con un niño es molesto (dijo molesta)

Shiroko: tal vez si mika-chan fuera mas femenina entonces no te confundirían con un niño (-_-)*

Ryu: Ya dejame en paz shiroko no me gusta vestir vestidos o faldas asi soy yo (dijo molesta)

kaiser: y asi estas bien Ryumika (dijo acariciado la cabeza de ryu)

Ryu: gracias hermano (dijo algo avergozada)

Zero: bueno debemos preparar la llegada de las chicas

pasando el tiempo llego un camión y de el salio una mujer de traje y peinado negro

Zero: disculpe con usted hable por telefono

Chica: así es mi nombre es Kuroko Smith soy su coordinadora de intercambio cultural

Kuro: bueno es un placer pero insisto a que hubo un error no recuerdo que nos inscribiéramos al programa

Smith: no hubo error chicos como hubo un incremento en la llegada de inter especies necesitamos que algunas personas sean anfitrionas del las inter especies

Zero: pe-pero

Smith: Ya bajen chicas

del camión bajaron un grupo de chicas tres chicas gato y una chica perro, dos de las chicas gato y la chica perro vestían muy reveladoramente,con bikinis con adornos de oro y la chica perro tenia una especie de vara, mientras la ultima chica gato con pelaje de guepardo tenia unos shorts y una camisa blanca escotada los chicos se ruborizaron al ver a las chicas

Smith: déjenme se las presento estas chicas son lynx y cheetha son de la raza Bastet

Lynx: hola (dijo apenada)

Cheetha se oculto de la vista de los chicos

Lynx: perdonen a mi hermana es algo tímida es la primera vez que interactuamos con humanos

Smith: la siguiente es kerri su raza es anubis

Kerri: hola (dijo secamente)

Kuro: bastet,anubis ya se vienen de Egipto

Kerri: enserio reconociste a nuestras razas y cultura

Kuro: visten muy acorde a lo que solían vestir en egipto en la antigüedad además todos esos símbolos delatan la procedencia (dijo señalando los escarabajos y anks en sus ropas)

Kerri: ya veo

smith: y por ultimo ella es lina su raza es una Bakeneko guepardo

Lina: hola es un placer conocer a nuestros anfitriones

Kaiser: si tambien es un gusto

Shiroko y ryu se acerco a cheetha

Shiroko: hola somos shiroko y ryu es un gusto conocerte

Smith: ya vez pequeña tienes compañia de tu edad no tienes que preocuparte pequeña

Cheetha: nya...hola

Smith: bueno ya todos parecen que se llevan bien yo me retiro

Smith se retiro y los chicos dejaron pasar a las chicas a la casa

**_Fin del recuerdo_**

Kuro: si desde ese dia nuestra casa fue arreglada para que las chicas pudieran vivir comodamente aqui comenzando con las habitaciones y claro ampliando el baño

kaiser: aun no entiendo porque tenian que ampliar el baño

Voz: acaso quieren vivir en una casa con varias chicas con un solo baño con una ducha y una tina

kuro: bueno eso es cierto

entonces todos los chicos reaccionan y ven a la coordinadora kuroko smith con una taza de cafe

zero: smith-san ¿que hace aqui?

Smith: solo vine a desayunar,a hablar con ustedes y claro a asegurarme de que no anden en un asunto proibido (dijo mirando seriamente a los chicos)

Kuro: le serviremos cafe

Kaiser: y de que queria hablar

Kuroko smith saco una carpeta y al abrirla estaba el expediente medico de ryumika

smith: parece que cometi un error con respecto a ryu o deberia decir ryumika

Kaiser: si todos confnden a ryu con un niño al inicio

Smith: bueno igual no es la gran cosa no pusimos a cheetha aqui por ella la pusimos con ustedes porque ella no queria separarse de su hermana

Kuro: bueno eso es un alivio cheetha no le gustaria separarse de lynx y ya se hizo buena amiga de de shiroko y Ryu

Zero: ¿y que es eso de asuntos proibidos?

-El asunto prohibido es que las Inter especies no se pueden separar de sus anfitriones cuando están en las calles o serán arrestadas por ir solas y sin su anfitrión-dijo Smith con seriedad-aparte de no tener relaciones sexuales con ellas, me he enterado que han estado durmiendo en sus cuartos-dijo con enojo.

-No es nuestra culpa ellas se colan sin que nos demos cuenta-dijo con enojo Zero.

Kuro: ademas jamas haríamos algo asi como tener relaciones

Kaiser: mas sabiendo que iremos a la cárcel si eso pasara

Smith: enserio no se les a pasado por la cabeza la idea

**_Baño_**

Las chicas se levantaron y se empezaron a secar

Smith: digo puede que tengan rasgos animales pero tienen una bonita figura unos pechos enormes y en general son lindas (dijo mientras esos puntos eran vistos cadera,pechos y rostro)

**_Devuelta con los chicos_**

Smith: pensé que unos chicos como ustedes ya hubieran imaginado algo con ellas o almenos se hubieran desahogado (dijo bebiendo cafe)

Zero: pero claro que no jamas se nos ocurriría hacer esa calse de cosas con ellas

-Lo que tu digas, pero están advertidos, si las interespecies que están cuidando se escapan o van solas por las calles se les reportara con fugitivas y serán enviadas a la cárcel y posiblemente transportadas a otro anfitrión-dijo Smith seria-Además de que será mejor que no tengan las relaciones sexuales si no quieren ir arrestados-dijo esta vez mirando a los chicos que sudaron.

-Lo que digas-dijeron los tres chicos viendo a Smith retirarse del lugar.

-Genial cada vez hay mas problemas en esta casa-dijo Zero con enojo pero Smith habla.

-Se me olvidaba decirles esto-se voltea a los chicos-Como saben varias Lamias han estado llegando a japon y necesitamos a un candidato para cuidarlas-dijo Smith mirando a los chicos.

-Yo no-dijeron Kuro y Kaiser al mismo tiempo.

-Yo no... mierda-dijo enojado Zero al saber que perdió la apuesta.

-Vaya forma mas estúpida de decidirse-dijo Smith con una gota de sudor.

-Bueno da igual, solo queremos ayudar. Puedes traer a esa Lamia aquí para que sea su nuevo anfitrión-dijo Zero con aburrimiento.

-Pues muy bien mañana se vendrá aquí para entregar a la nueva inter especie a la casa-dijo Smith con una sonrisa retirándose.

-Los maldigo a ambos-dijo Zero con enojo viendo a Kaiser y a Kuro.

-Yo ya tengo problemas con Shiroko y Kerri, asi que no puedo ser yo-dijo Kuro viendo a su amigo.

-Ya tengo problemas con Lina y con ahora con el afán de que Ryu ya fue nombrada como Chica para la autoridad del intercambio cultural tengo mucho que hacer-dijo Kaiser mirando a Zero.

-A mi ya me basta con Lynx y Cheetha, pero incluir a la Lamia ya es pasarse-dijo enojado Zero-Estoy seguro que me romperé otra vez la espalda si es que esa lamia me abraza por la noche-dijo con enojo.

-Venga no será tan malo-dijo Kuro pero después recordó los problemas que se metían un par de veces con las chicas-O tal vez si-dijo con nerviosismo.

-Maldigo al programa de inter especie-dijo enojado Zero.

Kuro: si esa coordiadora es una desobligada nisiquiera nos avisa con tiempo nos avisa con solo un dia de antelación (ò_ó)

kaiser: y no solo eso emos recivido rasguños en las espaldas o uno o dos huesos rotos (ò_ó)

en eso aparece lynx,junto con kerri y lina todas vestian ropa diferente a la de su primer dia era ropa mas moderna pero estaban tristes

Lynx: zero enserio nos odian tanto(ó_ò)

Zero: Lynx (ó_ò)

Kerri: no sean suaves lo oímos todo(ó_ò)

Kuro: kerri (ó_ò)

Lina: eserio los molestamos tanto que no podían decírnoslo a la cara (ó_ò)

Las chicas tenian unas lagrimas amenazando salir

Lynx: sabia que solo estaban haciendo esto por obligacion por un segundo creimos que deverdad les importábamos

**_Flash back_**

las chicas estaban en una mesa frente a las chicas las cuales estaban temblando de frio en eso los chicos salieron de la habitación y trajeron una manta para cada una de ellas mientras las miraban de forma amistosa

**_Fin de flashback_**

Lynx: pero nos equivocamos solo son amables con nosotras porque son las reglas del programa de intercambio cultural (;_;)

Los chicos abrazaron a las chicas para asombro de estas

Kuro: no digan chicas no vuelvan a pensar de esa forma...es cierto que vinieron muy repentinamente pero aun asi nos agradan

Zero: se han vuelto parte importante en nuestras vidas

kaiser: sin mencionar que no hemos tenido momentos aburridos desde que estan aqui

Las chicas se alegraron cuando los chicos les dijero eso

Lynx: pero...¿no somos una carga para ustedes?

-Claro que no, ustedes son personas tan importantes para nosotros-dijo Zero con una sonrisa alegrando a Lynx.

-Si, no se sientan culpables o digan que son una carga, nosotros siempre las querremos por esta con nostros-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa alegrando a Kerri.

-Además desde que están con nosotros esta vida se ha vuelto interesante, puede que nos metamos en problemas pero todo valdra la pena por ustedes-dijo Kaiser con una sonrisa y Lina sonrió.

-Gracias chicos-dijeron las chicas devolviendo el gesto y los chicos solo abrazaron a las chicas con sonrisas.

Sin esperarse que después de la llegada de la Lamia, su vida se pondrá mas que interesante y es posible que logren sentir algo estos chicos.

**_Al siguiente día._**

Se podía ver como Zero estaba de nuevo atrapado por Lynx.

-Aquí vamos otra vez-dijo con aburrimiento al sentirse apretado por la chica-pero esta vez estoy preparado-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa viendo una botella de agua fría a su lado, la tomo y lo invirtió en Lynx que por el agua salto como gata y se aferro al techo, mientras temblaba-Mucho mejor-dijo Zero parándose de la cama, y Lynx cayo de espalda sobre ella.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-pregunto la chica molesta con su amado.

-Era porque no quería que volvieras a apretarme mientras duermes y me des sermones de que quieres otros 5 minutos-dijo Zero con aburrimiento-Bueno sécate y cámbiate porque el desayuno estará servido pronto-dijo saliendo del cuarto dejando a la felina sola, pero sus sentidos del olfato capto algo a lo lejos aproximándose.

-_Ese olor es de una víbora y se acerca aquí. ¿Qué estará pasando?_-se pregunto en la mente la chica gata.

**_Con Zero._**

Este estaba caminando por el pasillo mientras, veía que recibía mensajes de Smith, sobre la nueva inter especia que vendría pronto a la casa y que tendrían que mejorarla, haciéndolo sudar y ponerse nervioso a la vez.

-*Suspiro* bueno no es como si la Lamia no fuera a aplastar cuando duerma esta noche-dijo creyendo que estaba en lo cierto-Eso espero-dijo ahora un poco nervioso.

Ryu: VUELVAN AQUI AHORA

en eso zero ve como Shiroko y cheetha corrian por el pasillo de la casa con una risa hasta que chocaron con zero

Zero: Shiroko,cheetha ¿que hicieron?

Ryu entonces aparecio con rubor en las mejillas y lapiz labial mal puestos y exagerados y en eso aparecieron kuro,kaiser y las chicas

Kaiser: ¿¡Ryu!? ¿¡PERO QUE TE HICISTE!?

Ryu: NO FUI YO ESAS DOS ME MAQUILLARON MIENTRAS DORMIA

Shiroko: No es para tanto mika se ve bien (n_n)

Ryu: PARESCO UN PAYASO (ÒWÓ)

Cheetha: nya a mi me parece un buen trabajo aunque lo diga yo misma

Kerri/lynx: esperen ¿es nuestro maquillaje?

Ryu: LAS VOY A MATAR

Ryu entonces es detenida por kaiser

Kaiser: tranquila fiera aunque tienes tus motivos no podemos permitírtelo

Voz: buena decisión

en eso todos vieron a kuroko smith

Todos: smith san

Kuro: como es que sigue entrando a la casa

Smith: no se fijen en eso volviendo al asunto

**_Imaginen esena_**

cheetha vestia su bikini egipcio Parecia pixelada como en un videojuego

Smith:la ley del intercambio cultural es que como regla las personas no pueden lastimar a inter especies si lo haces aun siendo una niña

la niña fue atacada por una espada y acto siguiente un avatar de ryumika vetida de heroína estaban sobre ellas

Smith:te llevarian a un reformatorio Ryumika

**_Fin de esena_**

Ryu entonces se detuvo

Ryu: se salvaron pero mejor duerme con un ojo abierto shiroko tu no eres una inter especie asi que no te salvaras de mi venganza (¬_¬)

Smith: y lo mismo pasa con ustedes chicos solo que ellos si iran a la carcel

Kuro: nunca lastimaríamos a las chicas

Smith: lastimar puede significar muchas cosas que las chicas perdieran su pureza por ejemplo

Los mayores se ruborizaron y las niñas no entendieron

**_Imagen esena_**

Las chicas estaban desnudas acostadas en una cama y sonrojadas con una expresión de pena frente a los chicos

Smith:como representantes de sus especies en el país que ustedes perdieran su pureza seria un asunto muy serio y por eso terminarian arrestados y las chicas serian deportadas a su pais de origen

Chicas: chicoooos

**_Fin de esena_**

Zero: JAMAS SE NOS OCURRIRIA HACER ESO

Smith: mas les vale ahora sobre el otro asunto de la nueva inter especie

Chicas: nueva inter especie

Smith: ¡Ven ya puedes entrar!

En eso de la puerta sale una chica, con una camisa amarilla y una falda de mesclilla, amarrado con un listos de las puntas de la camisa, unos senos de copa D, el cabello rojizo, ojos amarillo como una bibora, con escamas rojas en toda su larga cola, tenia una sonrisa.

-Les presento a la Lamia que empezar a vivir a aquí, se llama Miia-dijo Smith con una sonrisa.

-Hola Miia-dijeron todos pero por alguna razón Lynx se sentía insegura teniendo a esa chica aquí.

-Un gusto a todos-dijo la chica serpiente con una sonrisa.

-Escucha Miia ¿supongo que sabes las reglas?-dijo Smith de forma seria.

-Las se me las estuviste explicando como ya 10 veces de camino hacia aquí-dijo enojada la Lamia.

-Solo me aseguro que sepas todas las reglas para darte tu anfitrión-dijo Smith ajustándose los lentes.

-Bueno ¿pues quien es mi anfitrión?-pregunto con una sonrisa la chica.

Zero dio un paso adelante del grupo.

-Ese soy yo, me llamo Zero Shoshinco-dijo Zero con una sonrisa y la Lamia lo abrazo fuertemente, enterrando la cara del chico en sus senos.

-¡Me alegra conocerte! ¡Nos llevaremos muy bien los dos!-dijo muy feliz la lamia y desde el punto de vista de Zero, bueno lo único que piensa es.

-_MALDICION SUS PECHOS ME TIENEN ATRAPADO, LO UNICO QUE VEO SON SUS PECHOS_-pensó muy alarmado mientras su nariz estaba sangrando por el gran sonrojo que tenia.

En eso zero es apartado de la lamia por la Bastet quie lo estaba abrazando posesivamente mientras esta pegaba la cara de zero a su busto

Lynx: alejate de mi zero serpiente arrastrada (òwó)

Cheetha: si el es de mi nee-chan (dijo abrazando las piernas de zero)

Ambas chicas felinas le bufan a la chica serpiente para molestia de ella

Zero: _OTRA VEZ NO RESPIRO Aunque el pelaje de lynx es tan suave y caliente NO NO PIENCES EN ESO_

Miia: OIGAN Y USTEDES QUIENES SON (òAó)

Smith: Miia ellas son otras interespecies que viven en esta casa cada una con su propio anfitrión (n_n)

Kerri: un placer soy kerri soy una anubis mi anfitrion es kuro Arashi (n_n)

Lina: hola soy lina mi anfitrion es el señor rudo aqui kaiser kodokuna (dijo abrazando a kaiser con su brazo)

Kuro: y ya conoces a lynx y a cheetha,zero es el anfitrion de Lynx y cheetha (n_n)

Smith: bueno ya que se presentaron conoscance mas socialicen y sobretodo no hagan cosas prohibidas (n_n)

Smith se retiro dejando a las chicas y chicos sonrojados

Ryu: aque se referia con no hacer cosas proividas (ó_ò)

Shiroko: si a que se referia hermano (ó_ò)

Cheetha: si dime lynx no me dejes con la duda (ó_ò)

Zero se separo de Lynx con la cara sonrojada al igual que los chicos estaban sonrojados.

-Es mejor decírselos cuando crescan-dijo Zero y el con los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo con el chico.

**_Unos minutos después._**

-Entonces Miia ¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto Zero viendo a la Lamia.

-Tengo 18 años-dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras Kuro trajo te para tomar todos.

-Ya veo ¿Miia tienes familia o sea un padre y una madre?-pregunto el peli rojo.

-Pues antes de venir aquí, vivía con mi madre en mi aldea,vine a japon para experimentar cosas nuevas-respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿No tienes padre?-pregunto el chico viendo a la Lamia negar-Ya veo, bueno como dice esto-dijo viendo una hoja con la información de la Lamia-No sabemos mucho de las cosas que hacen los humanos y sus culturas-dijo Zero y la chica asintió.

-Dinos ¿Por qué estas aquí?-pregunto Lynx molesta.

-Acaso no recuerdas lo que dijo esa señora Smith-dijo enojada la Lamia.

-Si se me olvido decirles que ayer Smith, vino a casa y nos hablo de que una Lamia empezaría a vivir aquí para poder tener a las Inter especies con un anfitrión, Kuro y Kaiser se negaron-dijo con enojo mirando a sus amigos silbar para otro lado-Así que yo no tuve otra opción que aceptar-dijo tomando algo de Te.

Lynx: chicos que malos son porque se negaron a ser los anfitrioes de la pobre chica lamia (dijo fingiendo pena)

Kerri: ya dejalos en paz

Lina: si porque te quejas tanto

Lynx: lo dicen porque ustedes no tienen que compartir custodia con una serpiente

Shiroko y Ryu estaban mirando la cola de serpiente que tenia miia en lugar de piernas

Shiroko: WAAAA QUE LARGA COLA

Ryu: si es mui laraga

miia: oigan y ustedes quienes son

Shiroko: soy shiroko un gusto miia-nee

Ryu: y yo soy ryu un gusto tambien miia-san

Miia: emm pequeña porque llevas tato maquillaje

ryu entonces recordo que teia mucho maquillaje cortecia de Cheetha y shiroko

Ryu: Larga historia que acabara con una venganza cruenta contra la unica otra niña humana de esta casa (dijo mirando a shiroko)

Shiroko: (;p)

Kaiser: bueno almenos gracias al maquillaje sabes que ryu es una niña

Ryu: si me disculpan me limpiare este horrendo maquillaje de la cara

Ryu se fue del lugar para limpiarse el maquillaje.

-Bueno-dijo Zero llamando la atención de todos-¿Que tal si vamos a mostrarle el lugar a Miia mientras los trabajadores arreglan la casa?-pregunto viendo a las personas trabajar para expandir la casa.

-Creo que es mejor opción-dijo Kuro viendo a los trabajadores.

_**Unos minutos después.**_

miia: Cita cita zero y yo tenemos una cita (n_n)

Zero: miia no es una cita es una salida para que puedas adaptarte a la sociedad

Miia: pues entoces es una cita en sociedad (dijo aferrándose al brazo de zero)

Lynx: YA SEPARENSE RECUERDA LAS REGLAS (òwó)

Se podía ver como los chicos junto con las chicas caminaban por las calles viendo las tiendas pasando por el arcade donde las chicas participaron en el juego de la garra ganándose una serpiente,un perro,un gato y un gueardo de peluche,ademas de visitar otros sitios que estaban en el lugar, lastimosamente miia quería ir al karaoke pero no pudieron porque las salas eran muy estrechas para ella,pero luego vieron una tienda de ropa Afuera de la tienda habia un letrero que decia "todos los tamaños ofrecemos ropa para inter especies"y Miia sonrio.

-¡Zero aquí hay una tienda de ropa!-dijo agarrándolo y metiéndolo en la tienda.

-Parece emocionada-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa nerviosa, Lynx y Cheetha tenían que ir con el para no estar en problemas.

**_Dentro de la tienda._**

Resulto que la tienda de ropa era una tienda de lencería femenina lo cual hizo que zero se ruborizara Zero estaba esperando viendo como Miia veía la ropa femenina y vio un brasier rojo y lo tomo.

-Zero ¿crees que me quedara bien?-pregunto la chica para después desamarrar su camisa y revelar sus pechos sin sostén-Mira no tengo y pregunto tu opinión-dijo viendo como Zero se sonrojaba a topes y Lynx se enojaba con la chica y Cheetha no entendía nada.

-¡SI VAS A HACER ESO! ¡HAZLO AHI ADENTRO!-grito Lynx metiendo a Miia a una probador.

-Maldición-dijo Zero con enojo metiéndose un paño en la nariz para parar el sangrado de su nariz.

-Darliing-dijo Lynx llamando su atención, viendo como Lynx también agarraba un sostén y preguntaba-¿Crees que me quedaría bien?-pregunto mirando a Zero fijamente que le salio una gota de sudor.

-Que tal si primero te lo pones y luego me lo muestras-dijo Zero y vio como Lynx se iba a quitar la camisa enfrente de el-¡EN EL PROBADOR!-grito metiendo a Lynx al probador mientras no dejaba el sonrojo.

Zero: esto es dificil (-_-)

Kuro/kaiser: y que lo digas (-_-)

Zero: chicos que hacen aquí (O_O)

Kuro: las chicas (dijo señalando a lina y a kerri viendo unos sostenes mietras Ryu y shiroko estaba acompañado a Cheetha)

Kaiser: ellas no querian desaprovechar la oportunidad de comprar algo de ropa nueva despues de todo esta es una tieda que tiene todo para una extra especie

Lina: hey kaiser Cual conjunto te gustaria que usara (dijo mostrado un cojunto de leceria con unas bragas con abertura trasera para su cola y sostes Talla C color amarillo y color negro)

Kaiser: bu-bueno ambos son lindos y combinan con tu pelaje (-/_/-)

Lina: si tu lo dices creo que me llevare ambas (n/_/n)

Lina se acerco al oido de kaiser

Lian: "y talvez te deje echarme un vistazo con ellas puestas"

Kaiser se sonrojo al imaginar a lina nadamas usando eso frente de el

Kuro: y dime encontraste algo que te guste kerri

Kerri: si (dijo mostrando u conjnto de lenceria Azul celeste con un Sosten talla D) pero no tengo dinero

Kuro: bueno si te gusta te lo comprare

Kerri: Gracias honey

Kerri le dio una lamida en la mejilla sonrojando a kuro

Zero: **_un segundo ahora que lo pienzo las lamias usan pantis _**(dijo imaginando como era posible que una lamia usara pantis)

en eso lynx sale con un sosten azul neutro Talla D

Lynx: y te gusta darliing

Zero: yo...

pero antes de que zero pudiera responder es arrastrado al vestidor de mia y su cara termino cerca del busto de miia la cual tenia un soste blanco talla D

miia: dime Zero te gusta mas este o este (dijo mostando un sosten rosa)

Zero: LOS DOS ESTAN BIEN

Zero lucho para salir del vestidor agotado

Kuro: estas bien

Zero: si...¿Eh?

etonces zero miro algo en su mano era un triangulo blanco y rosa con un liston

Zero: y esto que es

Kuro: y ami que me dices

kaiser: luce como una servilleta

Zero lo apreto un poco

Zero: es suave auque es pegajoso

Miia: Zero

Miia asomo su cabeza del provador y miro al chico

Miia: lamento haberte arrastrado conmigo asi que porfavor ¿me podrias devolver mi ropa interior? (dijo sumamente avergonzada)

Todos estaban hechos piedra pero mas zero

Zero: SI USABA ROPA INTERIOR

Zero con rapides le de volvio las pantis trinagulo a Miia que se lo puso.

Lynx vio eso enojada y metio ahora a Zero con ella.

-¿Tu que opinas Zero?-pregunto la chica posando con el sosten y las bragas dejando muy sonrojado a Zero que penso.

-_Ojala nos fueramos rapido_-penso aputado.

**_Despues de unos minutos._**

Miia: eres un pervertido zero solo ellos juegan con las pantis de las chicas ademas si quiseras verlas te hubiera dejado verlas

Los chicos estaban caminando por mas calles con las chicas. Pero Zero escuchaba a las personas hablar de Miia.

-¿Eso es una Lamia?-pregunto una chica viendo a Miia-Es la primera vez que veo una Lamia-dijo sorprendida estando con su novio.

-Si es super rara mira esa cola y esas escamas-dijo su novio mirando a Miia.

Miia escuchaba como todos daban sus opiniones de ella.

-No les prestes atencion Miia son unos idiotas-dijo Zero con seriedad.

-Es que aun afecta que te traten diferente-dijo triste la Lamia.

-Solo no les hagas caso-dijo Lynx con enojo.

-Nya si a nosotras nos decian los mismo cuando conocimos a Zero y a los demas-dijo Cheetha con una sonrisa.

en eso aparecen una pareja de novios punk que alver a las chicas se rien de la burla

**_Nota de T.A: (si viste el anime o leiste el manga el cual es muy bueno entonces sabras que es esa pareja de Racistas punk que salen en el segundo primer episodio y en el segundo tomo del manga)_**

Chica punk: pero miren nada mas si son un grupo de gatas roñosas (dijo llorado de risa)

Chico punk: y mira nada mas pense que los perro debia traer su correa y placa pero esa perra no las tiene (dijo mirado a la anubis)

Las chicas empezaron a gruñir

Chica punk: Y esa chica es una lamia que asco mira nada mas su apariecia y esa cola que desagradable

Miia entonces molesta levato su cola la cual sono como la de una serpiente de cascabel

Zero: ESPERA MIIA

Miia lanzo un golpe co su cola acia ellos pero este nunca llego pues fue interceptado por la cara de zero

Miia/lynx: Zero/darin

Zero: miia debes calmarte recuerda las leyes los humanos tienen prohibido lastimarte pero tambien las inter especies también tienen prohibido lastimar a los humanos si lo haces te deportaran

Miia: Zero

derepente la multitud empieza a tomar fotos

Kuro: esto es malo

zero,kuro y kaiser tomaron a las chicas y a las niñas y comenzaron a correr para evadir a la multitud hasta llegar a un lugar seguro tristemente este era un love hotel al contar todo al que atendia les ofrecio a cada uno una habitacion para ellos y las niñas pero al no tener tanto espacio las niñas se les colocaron en una habitacion aparte,pero por otra parte en las habitaciones de los chicos ellos se sentian mas que nerviosos

**_Habitacion de zero_**

Zero: tranquilo no pasa nada

**_Habitacion de kuro_**

kuro: estabamos en una emergencia y no teniamos muchas opciones

**_Habitacion de kaiser_**

Kaiser: no es como si fueramos a tene sexo

Simultáneamente en los baños adjunto las chicas salian con batas de un baño caliente

**_Habitacion de zero_**

Lynx: el baño de aqui no se parece al de la casa

Miia: por mi parte disfrute el baño

**_Habitacion de kuro_**

kerri: asi que esto es un hotel de los que oido

kuro: si asi es kerri

**_Habitacion de kaiser_**

kasier: no pasara gran cosa solo esperaremos a que las cosas se calmen

Lina: no nos vamos a quedar digo eso es para lo que sirven los hoteles

**_Habitacino de zero_**

Zero: NO ES ESA CLASE DE HOTEL

Miia entonces encontro un paquete de condones

Miia: ¿que es esto?

Lynx: no lo se es la primera vez que veo algo asi

Zero: DEJA ESO MIA

en eso mia y lynx se sientan en la cama junto a zero

Miia: creo que los humanos no nos quieren ellos solo estan siendo buenos con nosotros porque es la ley

Lynx: eso es cierto no todos los humanos son como tu Darin

Zero: eso no es ver. (O_O)

en eso ambas se quitaron sus batas mostrando sus pechos y pesones rosados y acostandose en la cama dejando ver todo su cuerpo

Zero: PERO QUE HACEN

miia: No tenemos miedo esta bien (ó/_/ò)

Lynx: estamos completamente indefensas (ó/_/ò)

**_Habitacion de kuro_**

Kerri estaba desnuda y recostada en la cama mirando a kuro

Kerri: si tu fueras a lastimarme ahora (ó/_/ò)

**_Habitacion de kaiser_**

Lina tambien estaba recostada desnuda y mirando a kaiser

Lina: entonces yo no haria nada para defenderme

**_Las tres habitaciones_**

lynx/miia/kerri/lina: ¿aun asi te doy miedo o intimido?

zero/kuro/kaiser: lynx,mia/kerri/lina Yo (ó_ò)

pero en eso las puertas son destrozadas dejando entrar a varios soldados del susto las chicas se cubrieron con las sabanas en eso una mujer encara la situacion

Mujer: este es el escuadron de seguridad del intercambio cultural deacuerdo a nuestra informacion un trio de humanos masculinos arrastro a una lamia,a un par de Bastet a una anubis y a una neko guepardo aqui para habitos obsenos, como la ley sobre el intercambio cultural entre especies deja claro...esperen un segundo son ustedes

La mujer se desnmascaro mostrando a

Chicos: ¿smith-san?

Zero: ¿como supo que estabamos aqui?

Smith: no deverian subestimar habilidad de reunir informacion...realidad usmos twitter (dijo mostrando su telefono)

un guardia entonces llego con las niñas con...

Shiroko: mira hermano la habitacion en la que estabamos tenian globos de cortecia (dijo con un condon inflado como un globo)(n_n)

Ryu: si que inovadores para el entretenimiento (n_n)

Chicos: SUELTEN ESO AHORA MISMO

Cheetha: ¿nya? Smith-san que ase vestida asi

Smith: bueno comiencen a contarme todo

**_tiempo despues_**

Smith: bueno...trataron de ocultarse de las miradas indiscretas hicieron un buen trabajo cuidando a sus chicas pero la proxima que suceda esto no vallan a un love hotel

chicos: esta bien

Zero: lo que importa es que las chicas estan asalvo

Kuro: si esos mirones actuan muy fastidiosos

Kaiser: la proxima vez que suceda esto partire las camaras con mis puños

Las chicas se sonrojaron pero en eso aparece denuevo la pareja punk

-Otra vez ellos-dijo enojado Zero viendo a la pareja que molesto a Miia y a las chicas.

-Solo pasemos de ellos-dijo Kuro caminando no queriendo prestarles atención, pero la pareja los miro.

-Mira si son de nuevo ese grupo de chicas gatas y la serpiente-dijo un punk con burla estando con su pareja.

-Solo ignórenlos-dijo Zero viendo como Lynx y Miia se molestaron por eso.

-Que asco me da esa serpiente enserio tuvieron sexo esa chica siquiera tiene una vagina- Dijo la chica punk

-yo que se pero seguro esa cola de seguro no ha parado de romper cosas y de seguro ocupa mucho espacio en la casa de ese que debe ser su Anfitrion, pobrecito de seguro lo aplasta mucho el espacio que usa-dijo el punk con burla enfadando a Miia.

-No les hagas caso y vámonos-dijo Zero queriendo aguantar su ira con los punks.

-¿Y que me dices de esas gatas y esa perra?-dijo la pareja del punk y Zero con Kuro y Kaiser prestaron mucha atención a lo ultimo.

-Me imagino que de seguro no pueden tener agua, ya que por culpa de ellas no pueden bañarse o por lo menos mojarse, eh incluso estoy seguro que solo hacen la vida difícil a sus anfitriones, y me imagino como la casa puede estar apestando a pescado por comprar esa comida o claro que la perra se orine en el piso-dijo el punk con burla, las chicas gato sacaron sus garras para poder rasguñar a los punks y kerri quería morderlos pero.

*GOLPE* se escucho como el punk salió volando hacia atrás por un golpe que fue proporcionado por Zero que estaba furioso con la pareja de Punks.

Zero: PORQUE TU Y TU PUTA NOVIA SE LARGAN DE AQUI Y VAN A MOLESTAR A OTRA PARTE (dijo mirando al sujeto eojado)

Chica punk: COMO ME LLAMASTE

Kuro: aww acaso la puta le duele que le diga puta pues losiento puta pero la dura verdad es que eso es todo lo que eres puta (dijo repitiendole esas palabras)

Chica punk: CALLATE CALLATE ¡CALLATE!

Kaiser: hay no me digan que la puta no soporta los insultos cuando es ella quien los da

Chico punk: NO INSULTES A MI NOVIA BASTARDO

El chico punk saco una navaja de bolsillo contra ellos

Zero/Kuro/Kaiser: MISERABLE IDIOTA

Los tres les dieron un buen golpe el la cara que lo mando a volar chocando contra su noia para finalmete estrellarse contra la pared

Zero: SI VUELVEN A INSLUTAR A LAS CHICAS

Kuro: LA PROXIMA VEZ

Kaiser: NO SEREMOS

Zero/kuro/kaiser: PIADOSOS

Con eso ultimo hizo temblar a la mayoría de las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

-"Se preocupan demasiado de nosotras"-pensaron las chicas felices.

**_Después._**

Se podía ver como una ambulancia se estaba llevando al Punk que había sido golpeado por los chicos. Smith se acerco a ellos con seriedad.

-Si vas a regañarnos, ahórratelo ya que no fue Miia o las chicas quienes golpearon a esas personas fuimos nosotros-dijo Zero con seriedad.

-Y si crees que eso fue ilegal no nos importa-dijo Kaiser con enojo.

-Lo hicimos porque ellas son importantes para nosotros y no queremos que nada les pase. Si quieres castigarnos hazlo-dijo Kuro y las chicas los ven preocupadas.

-En realidad quería decirles que hicieron bien en golpearlos-dijo Smith sorprendiendo a los chicos.

-¿Porque?-pregunto Lynx confusa.

-Las inter especies no pueden atacar a los humanos, pero no hay nada que diga que los humanos se lastimen entre ellos-dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa y los chicos sonrieron.

Smith: ahora que lo pienzo

Smith miro el parche en la mejilla de zero

Smith: como te hiciste ese moreton

Miia se sintio culpable cuando la señora smith pregunto eso

Zero: F-fue solo un tropezon nada serio

Miia miro a zero con una expresion de felicidad

Shiroko: pero que no fue porque.

Entonces la anubis le tapo la boca a shiroko

Smith: ¿decias algo pequeña shiroko?

kuro/kerri: no no dijo nada smith

Smith: bueno...si asi son las cosas bien que asi sea ya se pueden retirar

**_Despues de eso_**

Los chicos y las chicas volvieron a su casa

Kuro: niñas porque no se van al cuarto mientras se hacemos la cena

Shiroko/cheetha/ryu: Si

Las niñas fueron a su habitacion compartida

Zero: chicas mientras hacemos la cena porque no van a tomar un baño caliente la comida no tardara

Kaiser: si kuro y zero haran la comida y yo pondre la mesa

Miia: Zero porque no les dijiste que fue mi culpa lo de mejilla (ó_ò)

Zero: bueno no fue tu culpa solo estabas enojada

Kuro: las personas habeces tomo decisiones tontas cuando se enojan

Kaiser: por ejemplo las otras chicas hiban a arañar y a golpear a esa pareja

Lynx: es que esos sujetos son insorportables

Kerri: me urgia morderles el cuello

Lina: si ese par hace casi imposible la coexistencia de los humanos y las inter especies pero

Las chicas miraron el bendaje de sus manos lo cual fue visto por los chicos

Zero: si es por esto no se preocupen solo fue un esgiunze

Kuro: si pero no se preocupen porque para nosotros lo vale

Kaiser: si despues de todo no podemos dejar que les hablen asi a nuestras chicas

Las chicas se lanzaro a los brazos de su respectivo anfitrion

Chicos: no denuevo (dijeron algo lastimados)

Lynx: Darin tu siempre tan lindo

Miia: eres un gran chico

Kerri: honey tu siempre sabes que decir

Lina: adoro mucho tu sinceridad kai

Las chicas se subieron sus camisetas dejando sus pechos expuestos para sus chicos cosa que los sonrojo

Chicos: "PERO QUE ESTAN HACIEDO CHICAS"

Lynx: miia y yo decidimos hacer una tregua temporal (n_n)

Miia: para poder darte un poco de amor que te mereces (n_n)

Zero: Chicas esperen un segundo (o/w/o)

Kerri: asi que porque no retomamos lo que empezamos en el hotel (n_n)

Kuro: es pera kerri no podemos las reglas lo proiben (o/w/o)

Lina: igual no nos importa perder nuestra pureza si la perdemos con los chicos que amamos (n_n)

Kaiser: porfavor piensen (O/_/O)

en eso smith aparece de golpe los chicos se asustan y las chicas rapiamente se bajan las camisas

Smith: hola chicos vine a verlos para ver que hay para la cena

Chicas: QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI SMITH-SAN

smith: bueno me dio hambre y queria comer la deliciosa comida de Los chicos y tambien por el buen cafe que hacen (n_n)

**_Ya de noche_**

La cena estaba servida y todos estaban comiendo felizmente

Kuro: vaya dia

Smith: bueno debo decir que hicieron un buen trabajo al cumplir las reglas del intercambio cultural las chicas no hirieron humanos y ustedes chicos no lastimaron a las chicas

Kuro: jamas hariamos algo para lastimar a las chicas

Ryu: aun no entiendo esta tonta regla de no lastimarse entre si esos sujetos se merecian sufrir los golpes de las chicas

Smith: hay pequeña mika no sabes lo que tratamos de hacer,nuestra meta es llegar un dia a una coexistencia pascifica pero aun hay desconfianza y intolerancia como lo vieron hoy pero esperamos que un dia se llegue a la convivencia pascifica

zero: ya veo

Smith: a porcierto miia-san

Smith saco la panti adesiva de miia para el sonrojo de zero y la verguenza de miia

Smith: creo que esto te pertenece (n_n)

-Gra-gra-gracias Smith-dijo Miia sonrojada al igual que Zero dejando con una sonrisa a Smith.

**_Después de cenar y de noche._**

Zero estaba en su habitación mirando el techo de su cuarto con seriedad, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar hoy, pero después sonrio.

-Valdra la pena todo esto-se dijo para después dormirse.

**_Al dia siguiente._**

-_ME MUERO-_fue el pensamiento de Zero que estaba siendo atrapado por Lynx y por Miia que lo abrazaban con cariño-_Esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé-_se dijo con nerviosismo.

**_(Fin del capitulo)_**

**_omake (la mañana de kuro y kaiser)_**

_**Hace dos dias**_

en la habitacion de kuro la alarma sono y al despertar miro a kerri durmiendo sobre su pecho

Kuro: kerri otra vez te dije que no puedes colarte a mi cuarto mientras duermo

kerri: no puedo evitarlo me gusta dormir a tu lado (dijo aun con los ojos cerrados)

kuro se levanto y desperto a kerri

kuro: pues te guste o no zero y yo debemos preparar el desayuno

Kerri en eso atrapa a kuro y lo regresa a la cama atrapandolo en un abrazo y acunando su cara en sus pechos

kerri: pues yo aun pienzo que es temprano aun no quiero levantarme honey

el piyama de kerri se habrio revelando sus senos cubierto con pelaje y pesones rosados

Kuro: _PE-PE-PECHOS ESTO ES MALO MUY MALO DEBO SALIR DE AQUI _(penso con panico)

pero en eso escucha suaves ronquidos y mira que kerri se volvio a quedar dormida con una sonrisa

Kuro: _SE DURMIO DENUEVO pero...honestamente se ve muy linda cuando duerme que me da pena despertarla NO NO PIENCES EN ESO Y LIVERATE_

kuro se movio para tratar de liverarse cuando en eso agarro la cola de kerri despertandola haciendo que soltara un gemido

Kerri: H-hoeny no alli (dijo sonrojandose)

kuro: _asi que la cola es su punto debil_

kuro estimulo la cola de kerri haciendola gemir fue cuando solto a Kuro

Kuro: _estoy libre_

kerri: kuro yo

Kerri sujeto fuertemente a kuro lastimandole los huesos

Kerri: ME VENGOOOOO

Kuro: _ME MUEEEERO_

pasado el momento kerri estaba levantada y sonrojada y kuro lastimado y sonrojado

kerri: lo lamento

kuro: _me duele todo_

**_con kaiser_**

kaiser recien desperto y vio a lina durmiendo y ronroneando encima de el

kaiser: lina ya lo discutimos no puedes colarte aqui

Lina: mmm no me molestes kaiser a los felinos no gustan dormir cuando hay calor (dijo dormida)

kaiser: iguan debes despertar tenemos que desayunar

Lina entonces aprezo a kaiser entre sus brazos

Lina: lo lamente kai pero enserio quiero quedarme aqui en la cama contigo asi que no te dejare ir

la pillama de lina se habrio mostrando sus pechos que quedaron frente al rostro de kaiser

Kaiser: _demonios...DEBO CONTROLARME_

Kaiser luchaba para safarse del abrazo de Lina en eso kaiser mira la cola de lina y fue cuando la tomo

Lina: HIIAA Kaiser ese luga es mi punto sensible

Kaiser: _espero que esto funcione_

Kaiser comenzo a frotar la cola haciendo gemir de exitacion a la chica guepardo quien apretando mas al chico

Kaiser: _no puedo seguir asi morire asficiado_

Lina: kaiser yo yo

Lina encajo las garras en la espalada de kaiser

Lina: ME VENGOOOOOOOOOO

despues de eso lina estaba estirandose con una sonrisa

Lina: Rawww tu si que sabes como despertar a una chica vamos kaiser hora de comer (n_n)

Kaiser esta tirado en la cama con marcas de garra en la espalda

Kaiser: podria comer (-_-)TTT

* * *

**_Esperamos que les haya gustado_**

**_Zero: aqui comienza las aventuras de nuestros oc con las chicas monstruo_**

**_Si bueno ahora que termino dare los datos de las chicas monstruo_**

**_Zero: porque Tensa amidamaru_**

**_porsi acaso lo olvidaron o si tienen curiosidad de buscar la clase de especie que son en internet y su prosedencia ademas de que sepan quien es el anfitrion de cada uno_**

**_Zero: ya veo_**

**_bueno en fin si te gusto tenemos mas historias en nuestros canales tanto en el de themasterzero106 como en el mio si te intersa puedes hechar un vistazo a nuestas otras historias_**

**_zero: sin mas que decir_**

**_Yo/Zero: Arigato sayonara/CHAO-CHAO (n_n)_**

_**(Lynx)**_

_**Especie: bastet**_

_**Anfitrion: Zero shoshinco**_

_**(Cheetha)**_

_**Especie: bastet**_

_**Anfitrion: Zero shoshinco**_

_**(Kerri)**_

_**Especie: Anubis**_

_**Anfitrion: kuro arashi**_

_**(lina)**_

_**Especie: Bakeneko guepardo**_

_**anfitrion: kaiser kodokuna**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**_Hola a todos los que leen mis historias aquí tensa amidamaru con otro capitulo de este fan fic junto a mi buen amigo TheMasterZero106_**

**_Zero: hola a todos_**

**_como saben hemos estado haciendo fics colaborativos y emos estado haciendo continuaciones de los mismos en este canal y en el canal de zero-kun, _****_Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo sin mas blablablá_**

**_Zero/yo: EMPECEMOS (n_n)_**

* * *

**_Op Saikōsoku Fall in Love_**

una mañana de domingo y un día de lavado en la casa de chicos y sus huéspedes no humanas mientras estas tarareaban una canción popular de ANM48

Kuro: vaya chicas ustedes están muy felices

zero: cierto a que se debe tanta felicidad

Kaiser: si porque tan contentas

Kerri: como no estar contentas (n_n)

Lina: con lo que paso claro que estamos contentas (n_n)

Lynx: como nos defendieron de esos patanes de ayer (n_n)

Lamia: siii aun lo recordamos bien (n_n)

**_Imaginación de las tres mes_**

Las tres se imaginaron a los tres chicos con una imagen de chicos geniales guapos y del tipo príncipe

Zero/kuro/kaiser: **_Mientras nuestros corazones latan con amor protegeremos a nuestras chicas_** (dijeron para sacar una mano de las imaginación y acariciar la cabeza de su respectiva chica)

Zero/kuro/kaiser: ASI ES COMO NOSOTRAS NOS VEN...COMO ES QUE PODEMOS VER SU IMAGINACION

Ryu: hermano hay más ropa que poner a secar (dijo la niña tomando una camiseta)

Shiroko: y aún falta mucho más por limpiar (dijo subiendo la escalera y colgando una falda)

cheetha: Nyaaa si aún falta mucha ropa (dijo tallando ropa)

Kuro: si tiene razón uuuf hace calor...tengo una idea vamos a comprar helados

Ryu/Cheetha/Shiroko: YAY HELADOS (*w*)

Zero: tienes razón no nos viene mal comer helado

Kaiser: pero vallan a cambiarse tienen la ropa un poco mojada después de eso nos vamos

Las chicas y las niñas se fueron adentro de la casa

Kuro: nos viene bien el descanso

Zero: si después de un escándalo como el de ayer no nos viene mal un poco de relajación

Kaiser: ni que lo digas

pero en eso algo aparece a la vista de los chicos y caen al piso

Zero/Kuro/kaiser: ¿plumas?

**_en la casa_**

las chicas y las niñas estaban ya cambiadas y listas para salir

Lynx: no puedo esperar para poder estar con mi daring

Miia: PERDON EL ES MI DARING

Lynx: NO es mío

Mientras lynx gruñía como gato miia siseaba como serpiente

Kerri: que no habían llegado a una tregua (-_-)

Lina: creo que esas dos se les olvido (-_-)

Ryu: ya Dejen de pelear y vámonos (ò_ó)

shiroko: si ya quiero comer helados (-_-)

Cheetha: nyaaa por favor

en eso los gritos de los chicos se escuchó en la terraza las chicas al oír esos gritos fuero a la terraza para ver qué pasaba al igual que las niñas y al llegar vieron plumas volando y tres figuras dos figuras de mujer tomando a zero y a kuro y la ultima una niña la cual estaba agarrando a zero

Lynx: ¿pero qué?

Las mujeres extendieron sus brazos pero en vez de brazos habían alas emplumadas que usaron para volar lejos y en tres direcciones distintas

-DARLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING/CARIÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO/HERMANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-fueron los gritos de las chicas.

En un parke.

Los tres chicos secuestrados estaban en ramas de un árbol cada uno separado.

-¿Arg que paso?-se preguntó Zero pero se dio cuenta que estaba en una rama-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿¡QUE CARAJO PASO!?-grito zero sorprendido y trataba de no caer del árbol y luego vio a Kuro y a Kaiser-¡CHICOS DSEPIERTEN!-grito y cuando los dos despertaron.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE PASO-grito Kuro tratando de no caer.

-LA PREGUNTA ES COMO LLEGAMOS AQUI-grito Kaiser, en eso los tres ven como en la rama estaba una niña, la niña tenía el cabello azul, con dos alas en los brazos, con dos pulgares en cada ala de color azul, patas de ave, con un pantaloncillo pequeño de color azul y una camisa negra.

-Ah por fin despertaron-dijo feliz la niña.

-"¿¡Una harpía!?"-pensaron los chicos sorprendidos.

-Mis amigas, se fueron hace un rato a buscar comida y me dijeron que los vigilara-dijo sonriendo la niña.

-Vale pero ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Zero.

-SOY PAPI LA ARPIA, UNA HARPIA ES PAPI-grito feliz la niña.

-¿Qu-que?-preguntaron los tres chicos confundidos.

-Como dije Papi es una arpía...-dijo molesta pero después se dio cuenta de algo la niña-Esperen ¿Papy es papi? ¿Papi? Parpipa papi arpía... ¿Papipa arpía hapi?-decía confundida la niña sujetándose el cabello y confundiendo su nombre pero.

-*CRACK*-fue el sonido de la rama rompiéndose.

-Oh oh-dijeron los tres y luego, la rama se rompió-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-gritaron los tres cayendo al piso, adoloridos, y cuando miraron a Papi enojados.

-¿se encuentran bien?-pregunto Papi.

-Porque no nos atrapaste-pregunto enojado Zero.

-Eh ups, para la próxima me avisan-dijo Papi bajando del árbol.

-¡¿De todas maneras porque nos secuestraste con tus dos amigas?!-grito enojado Zero.

-¿¡Y en donde están su familia anfitriona!?-grito enojado Kuro.

-¡Sabes que es ilegal estas sin una!-grito enojado Kaiser.

Demencia: la comida que hizo fue deliciosa

bueno pero en fin estoy listo para continuar con mi parte (n_n)

Papi: por eso los traje

Zero: espérate no somos tu familia anfitriona

en eso la pequeña niña arpía ve entonces un carrito que servía helados

Papi: WAAA Que es eso alli hay comida

Papi tomo a zero pero en cuanto dio tres pasos papi se detuvo y vio a zero apartándose de su lado

papi: quien eres tu

Los tres: "ES UNA CABEZAHUECA"

Los cuatro compraron unos helados en esos camiones y se los estaban comiendo en una banca

papi: ahora que lo pienso las reglas del acto de interpuso inter estelar decían que no podía salir sola pero esas cosas son difíciles de recordar

Kuro: es el acta de intercambio inter especie

Papi: así que cuando la termineitor estaba mirando a otro lado salí volando

Kaiser: es coordinadora

Zero: si pero eso es malo papi

Papi: está bien porque papi se a ido otras veces y no se enojan pero me dijeron que la próxima vez me iban a desflorar que habrán querido decirle a papi

Zero: DEPORTAR DIJEORN DEPORTAR ENSERIO ESTAS EN PROBLEMAS

en eso el helado de papi se callo

Papi: WAAAAAA mi helado no lo había probado (T_T)

Zero: lo lamento

Papi: WAAAAAA NO SABES LO DIFIIL QUE ES PARA MI SOSTENER

Kuro: no sorprende con esas manos suyas

Zero: hoye ten toma de la mía (dijo acercándole la paleta)

en un momento la niña puso esa paleta en su boca pero

Zero: no deberías tomarlo tu (-_-)*

Papi: "pero si lo hago se me va a caer" (dijo con la boca llena)

Zero: bueno...está bien

papi seguía comiendo el helado pero en eso kuro se da cuenta que estaba en una posición que parecía que ella le estaba dando una mamada

Zero: esto parece inapropiado

en eso los que paseaban por el parque miraban mal a los chicos y a la chica en eso

Zero: suficiente

Zero aparto la paleta de la boca de la chica pero una combinación de baba y helado salpico la cara y la ropa de papi en eso dos pares de ojos verde y azul lo vieron todo

Papi: Awwww estoy pegajosa

Zero: lo lamento no quise

En eso zero es tacleado por un par de chicas no solo chicas eran arpías solo que a diferencia de papi estas parecían chicas adolescentes casi mujeres con pechos y curvas, el cabello de una era de color rosa fucsia al igual que sus plumas y sus ojos verdes, la otra tenia cabello naranja al igual que sus plumas y ojos azules las dos vestían trajes de cuerpo entero y tenían a zero bajo sus garras

-O-o-oigan ¿Qué hacen?-dijo algo asustado Zero.

-¿Quién eres y porque mojas a Papi?-pregunto enojada una arpía.

-En primera, ella quiso helado y le di y cuando todos me miraban como pervertido le quite el helado-dijo enojado Zero-¡Ah todo esto! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!-pregunto enojado.

-No te lo diremos-dijeron ambas enojadas con Zero.

-Lo temia-dijo Zero con aburrimiento.

-Eeeeeh Zero-dijo Kuro y Zero lo mira y ven a Papi desnuda sobre el agua.

-¡QUE HACES!-grito sonrojado Zero y no era el único.

-PAPI NO TE DESNUDES EN PLENA CALLE-gritaron las arpías mujeres.

-Eh pero si me voy a bañar-dijo Papi.

-ESTO NO ES UN ESTANQUE PARA AVES-grito enojado Kaiser a la vez sonrojado.

-Esta niña no sabe actuar en la sociedad humana-dijo con un gota de sudor Zero-Incluso si es una niña de de haber un limite para su estu-antes de que zero siguiera Papi lo agarro con su pata en la cara-pidez-dijo para después se arrojado al Agua por Papi.

-JUEGA CONMIGO-grito feliz la niña.

-CLARO QUE NO-grito enojado y sonrojado Zero, pero se escucha.

-POR FIN LOS ENCONTRAMOS-fue la voz de Lynx.

-Oh oh-dijo Kuro nervioso.

-Sip Zero está muerto-dijo Kaiser viendo a una lamia furiosa y a una Lynx como un volcán lista para estallar.

-¿Ellas quiénes son?-dijo una de las arpías mayores viendo a las chicas.

-Son nuestras monstruos-dijo Kuro con una gota de sudor, y Kerri junto con Lina abrazaron a Kuro y a Kaiser sin confiar en las otras arpias.

-¿Chicas que hacen aquí?-pregunto Kaiser.

-Pues los vimos irse y decidimos seguirlos-dijo Shiroko viendo a los tres.

-Eh pero-antes de que Zero siguiera.

-ESTO ES INJUSTO-gritaron molestas Miia y Lynx viendo a Papi bañarse con Zero.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-grito Zero totalmente incrédulo por lo que dijeron las chicas.

Lynx: no crees que yo tambien quiero fugarme con daring (-w-)

Miia: sin mencionar que tambien quiero bañarme con daring miserable pajarraca (-w-)

Papi: ¡que has dicho que quieren pelear!

Kerri: Y USTEDES (dijo señalando a las otras arpias)

Lina: COMO SE ATREVEN A SECUESTRAR A NUSETROS CHICOS MAS AUN QUE HACE UNA NIÑA DESNUDA

Harpia fucsia: oye no nos culpen ella es una cabeza hueca

Harpia naranja: no tiene ni idea de como actuar en las sociedad humana moderna

en eso lynx y miia pelearon con papi

Miia:perra aviar flacucha herviré tu trasero con forma de pecho y hare sopa

Lynx: y claro que será sazonado con salsa picante

papi uso sus garras para rasgar las camisas de miia y de lynx dejado expuestos su grandes pechos

papi: a quien estas llamando pechos con esas cosas

Miia: QUE DICES ENANA

Kerri y lina estaban peleando con las otras arpias

-BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito Zero.

-¿Porque parar nadie nos mira?-dijo Papi y todos vieron que nadie prestaba atención sino que miraban a un árbol en la cual había una niña llorando, pidiendo ayuda a su madre.

-Oh por favor-dijo Zero.

-Yo la puedo bajar-dijo Papi lista para volar.

-OYE ESPERA-grito Zero pero era tarde, apenas Papi se elevo y cayo al suelo de cara.

-Mis alas están mojadas-dijo Papi con un poco de dolor.

-RECIEN TE DAS CUENTA-grito enojado Zero, dándole su abrigo a Miia para que se tape.

-Yo lo hago-dijo la arpía mujer de cabello naranja elevándose-No te preocupes te bajare-dijo la mujer y la niña la miro y se subió sobre la chica y bajo al suelo, una mujer estaba haciéndole reverencias a la mujer por salvar a su hija.

-Eh escuche que una niña estaba en un árbol pero parece que todo esta bien-dijo un policía, llegando al lugar.

-"Que lento"-pensaron los chicos.

-Además ¿esas harpías están con ustedes?-pregunto el policía.

-Nosotras estamos con Zero-dijeron Lynx, Miia y Cheetha.

-Y nosotras con Kaiser y Kuro-dijo Kerri y Lina asintió.

-¿Bien pero y las arpías?-pregunto el policía.

-Nosotras no tenemos, pero nos dijeron que si no estábamos nos desflorarian-dijo Papi y sus amigas asintieron.

-ES DEPORTARAN LAS SACARAN DEL PAIS-grito Zero encarando a Papi que se asusto con las chicas.

-En ese caso-dijo Papi y abrazo el brazo de Zero fuertemente, asombrando al chico, y vio en la mirada de Papi que no quería irse, suspiro para decir.

-YO SOY LA FAMILIA ANFITRIONA DE PAPI-grito Zero asombrando a los chicos, a las chicas dejándolas celosas, a las mujeres arpías asombradas y a Papi sonrojada y asombrada.

Policia: que hay de esas dos harpías voluptuosas (dijo señalando a las dos arpias)

Arpias: eeeem

Kuro: yo soy el anfitrión de ella (dijo colocándose al lado de la arpía de plumas y cabello fucsia)

Kaiser: y yo soy la de la otra chica (dijo colocándose al lado de la chica)

Policia: y díganme si son sus anfitriones ¿porque no saben sus nombres?

Kuro: son recién llegadas no tuvimos tiempo para memorizar sus nombres

Arpia fucsia: "ya entendí" ya te lo dije mi nombre es merai

Arpia naranja: y yo soy karina a ver si se lo memorizan

Policia: bueno...está bien solo necesito sus certificados de custodia

entonces todos pensaron mierda pero entonces y de la nada

Voz: no hay problema

todos pasaron su vista a nada menos que la señora smith con tres tarjetas con la imagen de las arpias

Smith: tengo eso justamente aquí (dijo sonriendo)

**_momentos después_**

Zero: ufff eso fue de locos

Kuro: pero como tuvo toda la documentación de papi,merai y karina

Ryu: si como lo hizo

Smith: de hecho traia a estas chicas conmigo

Kuro: y eso como porque

Smith: no pudimos encontrar una familia que pudiera con las fugas de papi así que vine aquí para forzar-digo para pedirle a uno de los tres que cuidaran a esta chica pero voló al mismo tiempo estas otras necesitaban ser reubicadas asi que pensé que talvez podría por decirlo de alguna forma matar dos pájaros de un tiro

merai/karina: HEY

-Pero oye eso significa que-dijo sorprendido Zero.

-Sip, ¡Papi, Merai y Karina bienvenidas a su nuevo hogar!-exclamo Smith con una sonrisa.

-¡QUE!-exclamaron Miia, Lynx, Kerri y Lira sorprendida.

-¿En verdad?-pregunto emocionada Papi.

-Bueno puedo acostumbrarme-dijo con una sonrisa Merai.

-Por mi no hay problema-dijo Karina con una sonrisa.

-Ellos son los señores de la casa asi que asegúrense de hacer lo que les diga-dijo Smith con una sonrisa apuntando a Kuro, Zero y Kaiser, sin notar las miradas de muerte de Miia, Lynx, Kerri y Lira.

-OKEY-grito feliz Papi y las otras dos asintieron.

-¡¿Esperen un minuto?! ¡¿En serio crees que es una buena idea tener mas inter especies aquí en la casa?!-exclamo Zero sorprendido.

-¡Seguro que van a estar bien! ¿Cierto?-pregunto con una sonrisa Smith.

-¡Enserio no sabe como hacer su trabajo! ¿¡Verdad!?-exclamaron los chicos.

-¡Muy bien entonces! ¡Papi asegúrate de no volver a escaparte!-dijo Smith con una sonrisa.

-Claro no hay problema-dijo Papi feliz.

-¡Y ustedes dos cuiden bien de Papi!-dijo Smith a Merai y Karina.

-Sin problema-dijeron las dos con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez no sepa mucho de recordar las cosas pero lo resolveré-dijo Papi feliz-¡Porque eso significa que podre estar con mi esposo! ¡Todo el tiempo!-exclamo Papi abrazando a Zero de su brazo.

-¡Espera que!-exclamo Zero sorprendido.

-Esposo vamos a tomar un baño-dijo feliz Papi.

-Espera no me jales-dijo Zero con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero en su camino se pusieron Miia y Lynx, que no mostraban sus caras pero luego sonrieron.

-¡Seguro vayan a divertirse!-dijo feliz Miia.

-¡Diviértete con mi esposo!-dijo feliz Lynx.

-¿Que? esta bien-dijo Zero sorprendido y luego calmado, y el con Papi se fueron al badijo Zero sorprendido y luego calmado, y el con Papi se fueron al baño.

-Bueno eso me sorprende-dijo Kuro sorprendido.

-Miia Lynx pensé que se molestarían-dijo sorprendido Kaiser.

-No hay de que molestarnos mucho-dijo sonriendo Lynx.

-Si es verdad, claro que tener a alguien que irrumpa en casa es molesto-dijo Miia nerviosa.

-Además es una niña-dijo Lynx con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si solo es una niña-dijo Miia feliz.

-Mientras seamos unas adultas podemos controlarnos-dijo Lynx y Miia asintió pero Smith dijo.

-Eeeeh Pero Papi tiene la misma edad que ustedes-dijo Smith haciendo que Lynx y Miia abran los ojos llenos de furia.

Ryu: ¿eh pero ella tiene el tamaño de una chica pre-puberta?

Smith: a eso es facil de responder es que las arpias tiene un cuerpo pequeño para el vuelo ella es mas grande de lo que aparentan

Kuro: alto si es asi porque merai y karina se ven como adolcentes normales

Merai: no nos compares con papi somos de una de las pocas sub especies mas desarrollada que veras somos raptors también conocida como arpias cazadoras

Kuro: no sabía que habían más de una clase de arpías

Smith: tampoco existe una sola clase de humanos, como ven existen diferentes sub especies de inter especies las raptor son una sub especie de harpía

pero entonces todos se fijaron que no estaban ni lynx ni miia

Kaiser: se fueron pero a donde

Zero: AAAAAAAAG

Kuro: alli esta tu respuesta

**_en el baño_**

Lynx y mia estaban bañando a papi

Lynx: ahora escucha papi-chan daring es mio

Miia: querrás decir nuestro no es verdad

Lynx: okey esta bien asi que mantén tus manos fuera de el

Papi: pero papi no tiene manos

Miia: entonces tus alas pues

debajo de la puerta del baño se encontraba un adolorido zero

Zero: mi cuerpo duele demasiado (dijo muy adolorido)

* * *

**_Esperamos que les haya gustado como siempre te invito a leer otro de los proyectos que tenemos en nuestros canales._**

**_Zero: y aqui hacen su aparicion las arpias  
_**

**_asi es y damos a conocer otras sub especies de chicas monstruos_**

**_Zero: las chicas monstruo enserio tienen sub especies  
_**

**_asi es especies como las lamias las arpias entre otras mas tienen sub especies puedes encontrar esa informacion en el manga y claro en la wikia de daily life with a monster girl te sorprenderias bueno sin mas que decir_**

**_Yo/Zero: Arigato sayonara/CHAO-CHAO (n_n)_**

_**(Lynx)**_

_**Especie: bastet**_

_**Anfitrion: Zero shoshinco**_

_**(Cheetha)**_

_**Especie: bastet**_

_**Anfitrion: Zero shoshinco**_

_**(miia)**_

_**Especie: lamia**_

_**Anfitrion:zero shoshinco**_

_**(papi)**_

_**Especie: arpia**_

_**anfitrion: zero shoshinco**_

_**(Kerri)**_

_**Especie: Anubis**_

_**Anfitrion: kuro arashi**_

_**(Merai)**_

_**especie: arpia/Raptor**_

_**anfitrion: kuro arashi**_

_**(lina)**_

_**Especie: Bakeneko/guepardo**_

_**anfitrion: kaiser kodokuna**_

_**(karina)**_

_**especie: arpia/raptor**_

_**Anfitrion: kaiser kodokuna**_


End file.
